Halloween Fun
by adrik rochev
Summary: Laika comes to visit in Net City Meiruchan has a party in which Enzan doesn't show up Netto get's mad and yaoi insues. LaikaxEnzan, LaikaxNetto, EnzanxLaikaxNetto


Hey guy's, it's been a while; and like, a thousand new obsessions...Like Kingdom Hearts lol. Halloween's like like, three day's time (its Saturday night)so I decided to write a ficcy for The occasion. Let's see..warnings...yaoi --

EnzanxLaika,

LaikaxNetto,

EnzanxLaikaxNetto...

I think that's all...

Rockman.EXE Axess doesn't belong to me...it belongs to ShoPro and CapCom...I only wish...

Halloween Fun.

"Nani?!" Netto yelped as Enzan, who was standing in front of him stared at the large-eyed brunette openly with cool blue eyes. "I--,"

"It is a simple question with a even simpler answer Hikari-- What are you doing tomorrow night, I mean, for Halloween," The brunette flushed embarrassedly at the dual haired boy, his tanned cheeks tinting with pink.

"I...I think I'm going to Meiru's Halloween party I guess...Why Enzan?" Enzan shook his head as he sat down at his school desk, his shaggy sliver and black hair bouncing as he did so. "Are you going too?" Netto asked him, sitting down as well.

"I may go; that is, unless I get a mission or something. It's a dress up party, is it not Hikari?" The now 18 year old net savior asked with a shrug.

"I guess so Enzan. Or at least that's what she said it was going to be. Mama's just finished my costume. You should see it Enzan-kunnnnn," Netto drew out the suffix he had added to Enzan's name, and winked at the slightly older boy across from him. Enzan shook his head and dug out his school books as the teacher walked into the class room.

"Shut it Hikari," Enzan growled. Netto stuck his tongue out at him, but Enzan shrugged it off with a sigh as he let his chin rest into his palm. /If I did go to the party, what would I go as? I mean, I'm not ready for it and it is the day before Halloween...A wizard? No. That sounded stupid. A Vampire perhaps? No, too over done. What about a wolf? Like, a werewolf? Yes, maybe that. Like vampires, werewolf's were classic monsters./ Enzan smirked to himself. A silver haired werewolf. Beautiful. He slid his eyes over in Netto's direction, wondering what the brunette's costume was going to be for Halloween. Anything the other boy chose would be cute with no chance of being scary. Netto blinked over at Enzan who was seemingly watching him, and blushed when the older boy's stare suddenly grew intense.

/What the hell is Enzan thinking about?/ Netto wondered as he stared back to the other boy. Shrugging to himself, Netto turned his gaze back to the teacher, his mind on tomorrow's Halloween events. Luckily this year the trick or treating day was going to be held on a Saturday, so there wouldn't be any school the day of or the day following. Thank god. /And now that we're eighteen, we didn't have to trick or treating. Well, actually, I wanted to go last year, but Meiru made me go to some Halloween party her friend was hosting and, well, I was just as good as Trick or Treating was; minus the candy that was. Enzan only got to be there less then an half hour before he got called away because of some ICP thing. Poor Enzan. Humph. This year Enzan was going to have a good Halloween and I wasn't going to let anything involving work ruin it. I mean, even Laika was taking the weekend off from work to come to Net City for Meiru's party,/ Netto grinned at himself and gave a light squeal, then thanked god that no one heard him do so.

/Oh, my life sucks so bad/ Netto thought to himself warily. /How can I like both

Enzan and Laika at the same time, when I know they both hate each other. I mean, they're civil to each other, but beyond that...there was only a deep loathing between them./ Sighing dramatically, Netto put his chin in both his arms that were currently resting on his desk, crossed over on one another, and then began to daydream and drift off into his own little happy world.

Netto stood in the middle of a dementional area, on his left stood Laika. A tall and imposing figure, his aqua coloured hair slightly darker than what it had been when they were younger, his dark red beret tilted off to the side. His gloves, his jacket, the same as they had always been; except now they were larger in size. His pants had long since been traded in for real camouflage army pants, the same red and yellow tie, the same dark green shirt, his brown boots traded in for black lace-up army boots. His ever present mouth piece communicator in front of those pale, yet perfect lips. On Netto's right side was Enzan. Dressed simply in his black blazer, his red and black dress shirt, his black slacks. His icy blue eyes bore into mine as I looked over at him.

"Netto-" Laika called. Netto's head jerked in his direction, after painfully tearing his eyes away from Enzan's. "Netto, please wake up--Netto!"

"Wha?!" Netto's head shot up, drool trailing down his chin and a puddle had formed on his desk. The entire class roared with laughter at Netto's expense, the teacher, Miss Mari stood before him, trying to look like she was angry, but without much success. "Y-Yes Sensei?" Netto asked the women who stood before him timidly before wiping the drool from his chin.

"Netto, you were sleeping in class again. If this keeps up..." She paused, letting out a light sigh. "When will you-" Miss Mari paused again, this time being cut off by the end of class bell. "-ever learn...Class dismissed," She ended as everyone hurriedly shoved their books and other belongings into their school bags and quickly exited the room.

"Hey Netto-kuuun. Who were you dreaming about today? Enzan, or Laika?" Meiru asked as she finished packing up her belongings and walked over to the brunette's desk. Netto flushed embarrassedly.

"Shut up!" He growled out lowly as he could. "Enzan's right behind me!" Enzan's ears twitched at the mention of his name, but pretended to pay no mind to what the two were talking about.

"You should go out with Laika, Netto. I bet he'd say yes to you if you asked him. And did you know, over 89 of people say that long-distance relationships are more romantic than regular relationships?" Meiru put forward, making Netto blush.

"But Laika's so far away from Net City. If I did gather up the courage to ask him to even consider being my boyfriend, I'd hate it a lot; I mean, we'd hardly ever get to see each other-"

"And that's what makes it even better! After a long period of being away from each other, when he comes to visit you, you'll be able to have a nice, long night of hot, steamy s--"

"Shut up!" Netto yelled at the girl before him, a hot blush running like wild fire across his cheeks. Meiru squealed, as she grabbed her bag from Netto's desk and ran out of the classroom, leaving the brunette and Enzan alone together. Netto turned to Enzan sighing as he tried to push all the dirty thoughts of what Laika could do to him if they did have a long-distance relationship that Meiru had put into his mind. At the same time, he started shoving his school books into his bag.

"Do you have any after school activities today Enzan? Netto asked, although he already knew the answer.

"No, I have work like always Netto, you know that," Enzan;s voice held a tone of annoyance in it. Netto;s brows furrowed together.

"Hey, Enzan, listen-"

"It's okay Netto. I've gotta go. I'll see you at Meiru's party tomorrow, okay?" Enzan said loudly as he slipped by the brunette so that he could leave the classroom. Netto let him do so, shaking his head as he picked his school bag up from his desk and sighed as he too, left the classroom.

A small electronic beep jolted Netto out of his light daze. He grabbed his PET from it's charger and eyed Rockman wearily.

"What is it Rock?" He asked, picking the PET up in his hands as he stood up.

"Well, you got a text message from Meiru-chan earlier about the party, more details I think; But Laika-san is waiting on the phone for you, and I think he's getting a bit testy," Rockman ended in a whisper. Netto's face heated up in a quick blush.

"Netto," The said boy's face heated up further a the aqua haired teen addressed him. "What took you so long to answer? Rockman went to get you over five minutes ago and you've only just answered now," Grinning sheepishly, Netto looked at at his PET's screen and at Laika.

"Sorry Laika-kun. I was...half asleep. It's been a long day for me," Netto stifled out a yawn. Laika laughed and Netto smiled at this action of Laika's, which was rarely seen at all. /Boy Laika sure has changed since way back in the day when we first met.../ Netto thought to himself with a contented sigh.

"What's wrong Netto?" The older boy asked, But Netto shook his head. "Well, anyways, I've only just left Sharro now, so I won't be arriving until morning. Netto, I'm not on a mission for this trip... do you think it would e alright if I stayed at your home for the weekend, I mean, if it is a problem, I don't mind asking Meijin-san about staying at headquarters..."Laika rushed out before he drifted off, looking away from his PET, thus making Netto laugh and snicker at the elder boy. A light flush appeared on the aqua haired teens pale cheeks.

"Of course you can stay here Laika-kun! Papa and Mama wont' have a problem with it I think; I mean, Enzan's always over here for the night, and it will give papa a chance upgrade your PET before you go back!" Netto responded to the other boy, a blush growing over his own cheeks. Smirking, Laika raised a brow.

"Netto-kun, are you feeling well? Your face is bright red. Maybe I should call and ask Meijin-san, if you aren't feeling well-"

"No! No, I'm fine! I feel, great Laika-kun! I promise! Netto cried out.

"Okay, calm down now will you? I should be going anyways," Laika paused as he cleared his throat. "People are looking at me," Laika rolled his eyes. "It's as if they haven't seen a soldier chatting on his PET before. Damn Homophobes," He ended in a mutter. Netto raised a brow at his last comment. "Never mind. I'll tell you about it when I see you at the train station. You're going to meet me there, right Netto-san?"

"Yup! Okay Laika-kuuun. I'll see you tomorrow at the station," Laika gave him a small salute with his hand and then quickly ended their communication. Netto got up from his desk just as Rockman reappeared in the PET.

"Netto, Enzan's been on hold for a while now--"

"Tell him to call me back later..." Netto drifted off as he walked over to his bed, falling backwards onto it. "Laika, is staying at my house for the weekend..." Netto cooed to himself, as he closed his eyes with another long sigh. He grabbed his plush pillow from the top of his bed and hugged it tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

"Rockman, I don't care. Just put me on the screen--"

"But Lai--"

"Just do it!" Netto could scarcely hear two voices arguing above his head and to the left of him, which meant it was most likely Rockman talking to another navi on his PET. "Netto wake up! Where the hell are you? Get out of bed you lazy bum! And what about our meeting?!" Netto just laid there, listening to the two of them bantering off, not even bothering to pay attention to what they were saying g to each other. He rolled over, covering his head with his pillow, trying to block them out, his school uniform crinkled and messy from sleeping in it. "Netto. Get up. I can see you moving. If you don't hurry it up, I'm going to take the next train back to Sharro," Netto's eyes widened and he jolted up, his pillow flying to the floor, along with his blanket.

"Laika!" he gasped. "Are you--When did you--Can you--," Netto gurgled out. "When did you get here?! Have you been waiting long?"

"A little over an hour ago. I'm at the station now. I was fighting with Rockman to wake you up for about a half hour now..."

"I'll come and get you! Hold on a sec--" Netto jumped out of his bed and started to pull off his uniform, first his jacket, and then his shirt.

"Netto. I'll meet you here. I don't thin k you want me to watch you get changed,"

"Huh?" Netto stopped for a moment before he let his pants drop, and he spun around. "Uhhh---Sorry Laika! Bye Laika!" He squeaked, as he quickly picked up his disguarded shirt that was lying on the floor and threw it over his PET before resuming his changing. Shaking his head, Laika ended their call. Scurrying to find clean clothes and fast, Netto quickly got redressed in some clean clothes and grabbed his roller skates before running downstairs. He shoved his feet into them and then tied them up tight. "Bye mama!" He called before he left the house, leaving his mother to her own devices while he skated as fast as he could towards the station.

Gasping as he shoved the main doors to the train station open, he saw Laika waiting, somewhat impatiently in a chair with a small duffel bag at his feet. Netto paused for a moment to allow himself time to catch his breath before he slowly skated over to the aqua haired teen.

"Laika-kunn! It's so good to see you again!" Laika barely had time to stand as he jerk his head in Netto's direction before the younger boy jumped on him, knocking him back down into his seat.

"Get off me," Laika hissed as he struggled to push Netto off himself. Blushing hotly, Netto did so, backing up so that Laika could get up as well. Laika narrowed his eyes at the people who were currently staring at the two of them, and stood up to his full height. "Agent Hikari, please refrain from tackling me," He told the other boy coldly, adjusting his coat. His glare turned into a smirk as people began to realize that he was a Sharoian soldier; their gazes seemed to go from his face to the band on his arm that held His and Searchman's emblem. He bend over and grabbed his bag before turning and practically marching out of the station with Netto trailing after him.

"Netto...ummm I'm going to go see Searchman for a little while, okay?" Netto pulled out his PET from his pocket where he had stuffed it as he had left the house.

"What? Yeah, sure Rockman, go ahead--Are you blushing Rockman?" Netto had to laugh at the look on his Navi's face, but Rockman didn't even answer him, he just ran and logged into the cyber world. Giggling softly, Netto turned all of his attention to Laika. "So...what are you dressing up as Laika? I mean for the Halloween party that is," Cocking his head and smirking, Laika only shook his head.

"Like I'd tell you. You'll find out later. It's only quarter to eleven,"

"Ohh..." Netto pouted. He had been hoping to get the other boy to tell him what he was going as. Netto blushed softly. He couldn't wait to see both Laika and Enzan's reactions to his outfit. Of course; until he actually got to Meiru's, he would be wearing his father's lab coat over his outfit. It wasn't something he was going to let the whole neighborhood see him in. Only his friends. And perhaps a potential boyfriend. "That's no fair Laika, you could at least give me a hint as to what you're going as..." Smirking once again Laika paused in his steps, turned around and began walking backwards, watching Netto skate towards him.

"Black. And that's your only hint," Laika growled out, his voice cracking. Netto began to laugh at him. "Shut up Netto, like your voice hasn't ever cracked when you were talking," Netto stopped laughing at him as they walked up to his home. Laika turned around and aloud Netto to pass him to he could enter the house first.

"Mama, I'm back. I brought Laika home with me," Netto pulled off his roller blades and left them in the middle of the entrance way, while Laika untied his boots and put them aside and out of the way, then moved Netto's so that they too were out of the way. "Mama--"

"Misses Hikari," Laika said, bowing slightly as the older woman came out into the hall. "I would like to thank you for allowing me to stay at your home while I am visiting from Sharro," Haruka raised a brow at him, then turned her attention to her son for a moment.

"...Oh! Of course dear, you are welcome to stay here any time you visit," She replied back to him with a smile. "Now Netto, you should warn me ahead of time--I've no baking done at all!" Both Netto and Laika stared after her as she went back into the kitchen to apparently, do some baking.

"Opps. I was in such a rush earlier, I must have forgotten to tell her," He grinned sheepishly at Laika, and then began heading upstairs. "Come on up to my room, I'll set out the futon for later so we don't have to do it when we get home," Laika nodded in agreement and followed him up the stairs. A blast of cold air hit them as they walked into Netto's room. Netto, who wasn't fazed by it at all, walked inside his room and went over to his window, shutting it.

"Do you always leave your window open Netto?" Laika asked the brunette as he set his bags down on the floor by Netto's bed.

"Yeah, it ummm,--" Netto paused to let out a little laugh as he blushed. "--Get's really warm in here...during the nights..." The blush on his face deepened as he continued. "I'll leave it shut tonight,--"

"No, leave it open, it's nice in here, and I'm used to the cold from living in Sharo," Netto watched him for a moment before he reopened the window. Netto looked around his room for a moment before he made his way over to his clothes and opening the door. He rummaged around for a moment before frowning and re-closing the door. "What is it?" Laika asked him curiously as he watched Netto exit his room.

"Mama!" Netto called downstairs as he leaned over the railing of the stairs. "Mama, where's the futon?" Laika chuckled at Netto's childlike manners and let his eyes take in Netto's slight form for the first time since he had arrived. Really take in that is. His slightly matured, but still child-like face, his spiky brown hair that was still pushed back by the blue headband with his and Rockman's as well as his fathers logo, his thin upper body that was now covered by a orange and black, long sleeved shirt (Must like Enzan's old one) and a pair of dark blue jeans that covered his 'more than perfect ass'. Laika snickered more loudly at his last though, and tore his eyes away from Netto as Haruka replied back to him.

"Why don't you boys just come down and have some lunch and I'll worry about setting up the sleeping arrangement for tonight, okay?"

"Okay Mama!" Netto grinned as he turned back to Laika. "Come on! Let's go down stairs and have some lunch! Mama probably made us something good!" Netto stepped back into the room and grabbed Laika's hand, practically dragging him downstairs and into the kitchen. Netto's mother smiled sweetly as the two of them went by her as she left the said room to go up stairs. Netto's eyes widened as they saw the arrangement that his mother had set out for the two of them and his stomach rumbled in anticipation. Laika just shook his head as he sat down at the table watching the other boy and laughing.

"Let's get ready!" Netto declared suddenly after he glanced at the clock in the living room. He was currently spread out on the couch, leaving Laika so sit in the love seat. The television was turned up quite a bit and they were watching a random channel's Halloween scary movie marathon.

"Fine," Laika said simply, getting out of his comfortable position from the chair, and stretched his back cracking in the process. Netto also jumped up, and with a grin, he headed towards his room, leaving Laika to follow him.

BY the time Laika had arrived in Netto's room, the other boy had his shirt dumped on the floor, his head band tossed on his bed and his pants unfastened. Laika let his eyes linger for a moment before he looked away.

"Sorry-" He said as he turned back towards the doorway, grabbing his duffel bag. "I'm change in the bathroom," Laika slung his bag over his shoulder and made his way to the bathroom. Stripping out of his day clothes he opened up his duffel bag and pulled out his 'costume'. A pair of black pants that were massively baggy on his thin frame, a fish net shirt which sleeves tapered past his wrists but didn't even come close to reaching the tops of his pants, black fingerless

gloves, two black belts that crossed over in the middle, a small black choker, and a pair of huge clumpy black boots that were twice the size of his normal ones. Checking himself over one to make sure he look alright, he cracked open the bathroom door. "Netto?" He called to the other boy. "I...need some help," He admitted reluctantly as the boy answered to his beckoning call.

"What is it Laika?" He asked with a sly grin. Netto was currently dressed only in his father's lab coat, but Laika got the hint that his actual costume was beneath it.

"Let me see your costume Netto," Blushing, the said boy shook his head. The lab coats pockets were quite stuffed by the looks of them. "

"Mama and Papa would be upset if they saw me," He replied softly. "What did you need me for?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Can you do...eyeliner?" Laika asked, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. Laughing softly, Netto nodded. Closing his eyes for a moment, Laika opened the door to the bathroom fully, letting Netto see his costume.

"..." Netto's jaw nearly dropped in shock. "G-goth! Holy shit!" Netto swore. "You look really hot!" He gushed out, then covered his mouth, his face bright red with embarrassment. Laika chuckled, a red tint on his own face as he handed Netto the eyeliner.

"Just don't stab me in the eye. I've did enough of that myself," Netto giggled softly as he looked up at the taller boy before he hopped onto the sink counter. Laika moved so that he was standing in front of the brunette.

"Closer. I still can't reach," Netto commanded him, spreading his legs so that Laika could stand between them and he could reach him. Laika leaned down so that he was face level with Netto's, but pulled back away from his. Netto rolled his eyes at Laika jerky actions and grabbed the youths chin in his hand and pulled it closer to his so he could carefully apply the liner to Laika's eyes. They were so close that Netto could feel Laika hot breath on his face and neck.

"What are you two doing?!" came a voice form the doorway and Netto jerked towards the voice, the pencil poking Laika in the eye.

"Oh shit! Netto!" Laika's hand came up to his eye as he jerked back from the other boy, holding the lid shut, trying to dissipate the pain without ruining Netto's work.

"Papa!" Netto gasped. "I--"

"He was putting my make-up on for me," Laika's head swerved towards the Doctor, and he glared with his one free eye.

"Carry on then," He gulped and avoided Laika glare as he walked away, apparently to his own bedroom.

"What was that about?" Laika asked, but Netto shook his head, pulling Laika's hand away from his eye and continued to do what he had been doing. Upon finishing, he inspected his work and grinned. "Done?"

"All done," Netto said, his grin not leaving his lips. "Glare,"

"What?" Laika asked, not knowing what he meant.

"Just, glare at me," Laika did so, and Netto burst out into a thousand giggled. "That is so cute! It's like my puppy dogs eyes, only it's a glare!" Laika's eyes narrowed further into a real glare and Netto burst into laughs again. "Come on, let's leave. Meiru's party starts in an hour,"

"Is Enzan here yet?" Netto asked Meiru as they made their way though the waves of people in the pink haired girl's house. She was dressed up as Medusa, her hair covered in fake, rubber snakes. Meijin was there, dressed as a skater punk. Dex and his brother were dressed up as cowboys; Dex had roped in Yaito, who was dressed as her game character, the princess. Miss Mari was dressed as a witch,

"uh, No, not that I know of," She replied back to him. Laika watched them curiously as he followed them; Netto still hadn't showed anyone his actual costume. "So, what is it that you need me two do?" Meiru asked Netto curiously.

"Well, you see--" He went silent as he came acrossed a closed door, and he opened it with a flick of his wrist, and shoved Meiru inside, then shut the door. Sighing, Laika was unsure of what to do. He hardly knew any of the people here; and the ones he did know, he didn't want to talk to. Leaning against the wall, he waited for the two of them to reappear. Laika couldn't stop his eyes from widening when the two of them re-amgered. Netto had lost the lab coat and was now dressed in a short tank top and short, very short shorts. A cat tail hung from between his legs and on his head were cat ears; his hands were covered by paw-like gloves, all in a brown colour, to match his hair. "H-how do I look? Does it look too...slutty?"

"No, not at all," Laika told him. "Do you want to go and sit down for a little while; maybe by the door? You can watch for Enzan what way,"

"The clock in the other room said it was almost ten o'clock. The party started at nine...Enzan's a very punctual person. I doubt he'll show now..." Netto trailed off. His face contorted with disappointment.

"He might have gotten held up in traffic Netto. Come, let's sit and wait for a little while," That 'little wait' turned into a two hour wait, and Enzan a still no -show.

"Laika...let's just go...I can't stay here any more, it's not fun..."

"Let's dance," Getting up from his all to comfy position beside Netto on the couch, Laika grabbed the others hand and yanked him off the couch as well.

"I don't want to dance Laika," Netto said tiredly.

"Slow dance with me then," Nodding sleepily, Netto pulled himself close against Laika, his hands on Laika's forearms, his head on the teens shoulder, and his eyes closed. Laika's hands went to his waist, and he moved the two of them slowly. "Netto..."

"Nuu? What Laika? You know...I really like you and Enzan both..." He murrmered lowly before he pushed away from the other boy. "Let's go to ICP. I wanna talk to Enzan," He looked up at Laika with big eyes that the older boy couldn't say no to. Netto went over to Meiru and explained to her that he was going to leave and why, then grabbed Laika's hand and pulled him out of the noisy house and down the street.

When the two boys arrived at ICP, the building was pitch black, with the exception of one room, which was lit up.

"Hai...I knew Enzan would be here. This is just like last year..." Netto looked up at Laika. Digging into his pocket, Laika dug out his PET and jacked Searchman into the security system of the building. After talking to the secularity navis, the doors unlocked and Searchman gave them the go ahead to go inside. Netto dragged Laika to the elevator and they went up to the fourteenth floor. Netto knew which office Enzan would be in, without looking to the floor to see which door had light coming from it. He opened the door, letting it slam against the wall as he made his way over to Enzan's desk. The dual haired boy didn't even look up as he entered, his eyes stayed with his computer screen. Netto let out a pathetic growl and slammed his fists down on Enzan's desk, but he still didn't look at the brunette.

"Enzan! Is this really why you didn't show up at the party? Work?! How could you! I waited all night for you to show up!" Netto cried out, as he leaned over the desk, his ass practically coming out of his low cut shorts, his brown cat tail hanging between his legs. Laika watched the two of them arguing back and forth from the door frame that he was leaning against. However, Enzan paid no attention to him, actually, he handed even looked up when the two of them had entered the room.

"Shut up Netto," He hissed. "My head is killing me, and I have to finish this for tomorrow or I'm going to end up losing half the stocks by morning," Enzan told him coldly, his eyes never leaving his computers screen.

"You pompous ass!" Netto cried out, frustrated at the older boy, turning towards Laika. He held his right arm, just above the elbow with his left gloved hand and looked down at the cold, tiled floor. Laika watched him carefully, and he winced when he saw the tears on Netto's face. "I don't know what I did...but...I guess I just can't please you can I?" Netto whispered, before he ran out of the room. Laika's hand shot out and grabbed Netto's arm as he past the aqua haired teen. "Laika, don't..please...just leave me alone--" Laika shook his head, and leaned down towards him, brushing his lips over the others in a chaste kiss.

"Shut up," He murmured. "You want Enzan? I'll bring you Enzan. Just...wait here," Laika glared as he turned and when back into Enzan's office, making sure to lock the door behind him. "Oi, asshole," He called as he leaned against the closed door.

"What?" Enzan growled out, his eyes not leaving his work.

"You have no idea as to what you mean to him, do you?" Laika asked the dual haired boy, looking off to the side, and not actually at the other boy. Enzan's hair jerked upwards for the first time since they had arrived and his eyes widened. There stood Laika--the soldier boy, in goth clothing. Black baggy pants, huge boots; bigger than his normal ones, two belts around his waist that crossed, a black fish net shirt, black fingerless gloves, a massive amount of black eyeliner, and blue stripes in his hair. His glare looked more like a pout to Enzan. "He's in love with you, you dick head, and you just sat there typing away at your computer--" Laika shut up as Enzan stood abruptly and walked over to the older boy. "--like a jackass..." He finished, but not in a tone he would have liked to. Laika let out a growl as Enzan eyed him up in his outfit. "There is something really wrong with you. Did you even see Netto's outfit? He did that all for you, and you never even batted an eye at him. Meiru hardly even recognized him--stop looking at me like that!" Enzan smirked. "Fuck you. If you aren't going to put forward any interest, than I will," Laika gave him another glare before he turned and marched out of the room.

"Laika--"

"Let's go," Laika growled out at Netto. "It's been a long night. Let's just head back to your house,"

"But what about--"

"Never mind him. If he paid any attention to what I said he'll be at your house sooner or later," The walked out onto the street and Netto winced at how cold it was. "Where is your fathers lab coat?" Laika asked the younger boy who had begun to hug himself tightly.

"At Meiru's..." he trailed off. Laika sighed and slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"Do you have a cell on you? We could call a cab,"

"No," Netto whimpered, "It's also in the lab coat..." Laika pulled Netto closer to him.

"It's only a little ways, and we'll be back to your house," The pounding of boots hitting the hard sidewalk made Laika let go of Netto, just as Enzan grabbed the aqua haired teen and punched him in the face. Laika staggered back and went to punch him back; however, Enzan grabbed him by the arms and pulled Laika to him; his mouth going over the others and kissing him. Netto stood there, as shocked about what was happening as Laika was, well at least until Enzan's probing tongue made its way into the others mouth. Laika groaned softly before pushing him away harshly, spitting and wiping his chin free of saliva. Netto's mouth gaped open slightly before closing again and watched as Enzan's hand shot out quickly; quicker than Laika could react and grabbed the soldiers hair, jerking him closer; Enzan crushed his lips to Laika's again, which in the process coaxed a small moan from Laika, who deemed that it was pointless to fight against Enzan--the blissfully look upon Netto's face was enough to allow the oldest of the three to let Enzan do what he wanted to for the moment. Laika's eyes slid over and passed Enzan's shoulder to Netto who was watching them as if it were the last thing he was ever going to see. He had his finger in his mouth and was gnawing and sucking on it lightly, his eyes never strayed from Enzan or himself.

/Oh...I don't know whether or not this is my most wanted fantasy or my worst nightmare.../ Netto thought as he watched the two boys that he liked the most kissing in the street. He couldn't suppress the shiver when he saw that Laika had caught him staring at the two of them. Pulling away from the older boy, Enzan smirked at him

"Just go along with it," Enzan whispered to the other boy. "I want to give Netto the treat of his life, but I--"

"I know Netto likes you Enzan, you don't need me to--" Laika hissed.

"Oh but he likes YOU too," Enzan hissed back at him. "Meiru and Netto were talking about him asking you out just yesterday," Laika glanced at Netto who was still watching eagerly. "I like you Laika," Laika's attention turned from the brunette to the silver and black haired boy, his eyes widened slightly.

"What?" Laika asked, raising a slender brow. "You what?" Laika cheeks tinted pink, as he was clearly embarrassed. Laika shook his embarrassment from himself and gave Enzan a smirk, knocking foreheads with him. "Let's give him a fucking good treat, with a trick of course," Laika grabbed Enzan's shoulders, and looked straight at Netto as he leaved down to roughly capture the boys lips in his own, his tongue probing it;s way into Enzan's mouth. Laika's mouth left Enzan's and trailed down his jawline to his collar bone. Enzan slipped his hand up Laika's weaved shirt; lithe fingers pinching his nipples, the older boy letting out a low moan. Netto's breath caught in his throat as he watched the two of them making out on the side walk. Both Laika and Enzan cocked their heads to look at him, Enzan's hands retreating from Laika's shirt to rest on his hips. Laika smirked at the youngest boy and beccon him over with a single movement of his index finger. As if on a leash or a magical chain, Netto drifted over to the two of them, mewling and whimpering from the cold and the sight before him.

"You want us Netto?" Enzan's voice did a small echo in the empty street, and the brunette nodded at once. Enzan's hands tightened on Laika's hips as he pulled the teen closer to him. "Chase us then. I want Laika, and--"

"I want Enzan," Laika interjected. "But I don't know. Do we want you too?" He asked in a child-like manner, looking at Enzan. Suddenly, as if on a spur, Enzan grabbed Laika's hand and began to run as fast as he could, pulling the other boy along with him.

"Chase us Netto!" Enzan called to the brunette as they, Laika and himself ran towards Enzan's manor.

Collapsing at the main door to his house, Enzan sat on the stairs, Laika panting next to him, his head hung between his legs. They could head Netto still running towards them, his footsteps were echoing louder as he came nearer to the manor. Laika flung his head back, and leaned aga9isnt the stairs, his face pointed towards the night sky. "Laika..."

"hnn?" Laika turned his head slightly so that he could look at Enzan. "What?"

"I wanna fuck you," Enzan admitted openly, eyes glued to the other boy. Laika closed his eyes and turned his face back up to the sky, not saying anything to Enzan. Enzan stood up and unlocked the front door. "Are you staying outside, or are you coming in?" Enzan asked quietly. Laika waited until Netto was almost to them before he stood up.

"I know, but what about him?" He replied, just as quiet.

"Don't you worry about that. I've thought this over all night after all,"

"And this isn't just a one time thing, is it?" Laika asked somberly, almost as if he was dreading the answer. Enzan left the door open as he took the few steps toward Laika at touched his cheek with his finger tips.

"If you don't want it do be one time, then you can scream for me all night long," Enzan replied with a smirk at Laika which made the said boy blush hotly.

"Who said--"

"Netto, you finally made it," Enzan said, the smirk never leaving his face. "Come inside you two, it's cold out," The three of them entered Enzan's house and were led into the living room by the owner. Netto sat in the easy chair, while Laika and Enzan curled up together on the couch. Netto couldn't bring himself to look away form the two of them. Alone they were an obsession in themselves for Netto, but together, it was like heaven; surely his heart had exploded now from all the excitement? Netto jolted out if his daze as Enzan dropped Laika's heavy belts to the floor with a thud. "Let's go to my room," Enzan suggested to Laika, who nodded. "You're coming as well, aren't you Netto?" The brunette nodded eagerly and jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, and followed the two older teens up to Enzan's bedroom. Enzan shrugged out of his blazer, and shoved both Netto and Laika onto his bed. "Netto," Enzan drew the boy's attention to himself as he grabbed Laika's chin in his hand. Laika, who had his hands behind his back, glared at him undefinability, and jerked his head out of Enzan;'s hand. "We're going to play a little game and this game only has one rule, and it applies to you, as you are the third party member. No touching us. You an watch, jack off, what ever, but you can touch me or Laika, got it?" Netto's lip trembled, but he nodded all the same.

"Enzan..." Laika called out his name softly, as if he din;t want the other to hear, and Enzan turned all his attention to Laika. Smirked once more, he began to unbutton his button up and crawl up the bed at the same time. Once the last button was loose, he grabbed Laika forearms, pinning him down on the bed. His mouth captured the others' in a chaste kiss while his hands worked on wiggling Laika out of his pants. After growling and breaking the kiss, he turned and yanked both of the teens bulky boots off and threw them on the floor. Netto whimpered from his spot at the end of the bed and hesitantly reached out, only to have Enzan slap his hand.

"No touching!" He growled at Netto before quickly turning his attention back to Laika, maneuvering over him and pinning him down by sitting on his hips. Laika groaned at the sudden friction against him while Enzan only smirked. The fish net shirt burned against his skin as he tried to move around. "Lean up," Enzan commanded and Laika did so, sighing softly as the shirt came off him. It too, joined with the blazer and boots on the floor, then along with Enzan's dress shirt. Laika moaned out lightly as Enzan bent down, wet sloppy kisses moved down from his neck to his chest and asked as he pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it harshly, biting down. Laika winced at this, but said nothing, as it was like a double edged sword. It caused him pain, but sent a bunch of pleasure rushing through his blood. Laika finished kicking his pants off and blushed as he realized that he was only wearing his boxers and his choker. The submissive boy smirked up at Enzan who was towering over him and his fingers skillfully unfasten the said boys pants, and leaned up pushing Enzan down on the bed, his head mere inches from Netto. Laika made quick work of the younger boys pants and they joined the ever growing pile on the floor. Laika climbed onto Enzan, and Enzan's hands met with his shoulders in an attempt to shove him off. Letting out a growl, the aqua haired teen shoved Enzan's hands away and pinned them down so they would cause a problem for him.

"Fuck off," Laika growled in Enzan's ear, his knee coming moving between the yonugers legs. Enzan could;t help the hitch in his breath as one of Laika's hands joined the mix. However, after a few moments of enjoying the pleasure Laika was going him, he pushed the other off with a sudden burst of strength and attached his mouth to the others neck. He walked as Laika's eyes traveled from his face over to Netto. Enzan's gaze followed his and he too looked over at the brunette.

"Uhh..." Netto whimpered, his eyes closed as he sat with his back against the end of the bed frame, his hands between his legs, which were drawn up to his chest. He panted softly as he whimpered again, slightly louder. His eyes opened when he heard nothing from the other boys. Enzan licked his lips and crawled off of Laika and towards him. Enzan forced the brunette legs apart and smirked as he lifted the boy up slightly and yanked down his tiny little shorts.

"You like watching us Netto, didn't you?" Enzan asked as he put his hands on the boys knees and leaned up towards him so he could kiss him, his hand moved down from Netto's knee and wrapped around the base of the now trembling boys cock.

"Yes!" Netto squealed, his hands grasping the bedsheets tightly. The brunette bit down on his lip hard as Enzan slowly moved his hand along the length of Netto's shaft. Laika watched for a moment in fascination before he too came closer to the youngest boy. He buried his face into the youngest's neck, biting and nipping at the flesh, and listened to Netto's erratic breathing before he pushed his index finger into the brunette's mouth. Laika stopped his ministrations as he growled at Netto's. The bright eyed boys tongue swirled and sucked on the digit, and happily accepted the next two that were shoved into his mouth.

"Enzan!" Laika gritted his teeth together as the slightly younger boy yanked the aqua haired teen's boxers down and forcefully pushed a finger into him. "Fucker!" He growled through tightly clenched teeth, however, Enzan only ignored him as he began to push the single digit in and out of the others body. Laika jerked his fingers from Netto's mouth clenched his hands into fists.

"What? Soldier boy can't take a little pain?" Enzan taunted, adding a second finger. Laika growled out his pain loudly, but lowered his voice as the pain receded somewhat.

"You are a prick," Laika looked over his shoulder and at Enzan who was on his knees behind Laika. "You think I can't take a little bit of pain?" Laika hissed back as Enzan pushed a third finger into him. Netto looked at him worriedly and tentively reached out to touch his face. Laika leaned into the gentle touch and Netto smiled. Enzan thrust his fingers into the older boy and couldn't help but smirk as Laika jerked his hips downward onto his fingers. Enzan withdrew his fingers from Laika's withering form and wrapped his arms around the thin boys waist as he sat down on the bed and pulled the said boy down with him. Laika let out a gasp and a whimper as the dual-haired boy's cock filled him. Enzan too, let out a low, throaty groan as Laika's body tighten around him, trying to push him out. Enzan shifted uncomfortably under Laika before desiding to push him up and back onto his knees. Groaning with effort, Enzan pushed himself in and out of Laika;s tight heat, his ands on the other boys hips trying to steady himself.

"What about me?!" Netto cried out suddenly, causing the two of them to look up at him.

"What about you?" Laika whimpered out as he thrust his hips back, wanting Enzan to move. Netto moved over to Laika and kissed him softly, moaning heatedly into the others mouth and Laika slipped his tongue into his mouth. Netto pushed the two other boys back as he climbed on top of Laika, and Enzan grunted at the extra weight. Closing his eyes as tight as he could, Netto lowered himself onto Laika, who moaned at the tightness of the boy he was buried in. Laika buried his face into Netto's neck and slipped his arms around him, to grab at Netto's which were currently moving somewhat quickly over his hardening cock. Netto cried out, tears dripping down his cheeks from the pain or having Laika inside him. Enzan jerked and thrust into Laika hard; Laika gasped as Enzan hit a bundle of nerves that made him gasp in sharply and jerk his hips against both Netto and Enzan.

"Fuck you two, I don't know how much more I can take of this.." Enzan growled out, his movements becoming erratic and out of sync from the other two boys. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, and his breathing was becoming more and more shallower. His muscles protested with every movement now; the weight of the other two boys, becoming more and more heavy. Laika's lips met with Netto's neck and he bit and nippled at the tender flesh, his hand moving within Netto's more quickly as he, Netto and Enzan all eagerly awaited their release. Netto screamed as he bucked franticly against Laika as pleasure came in waves over him, semen dripping down his and Laika's finger and onto the bed sheets; That of course was just the start of a chain reaction. Laika bit down hard on Netto's shoulder which made the boy wail louder as he let himself go, his loud moan--not as loud as Netto's mind you--muffled by the said boy's shoulder. Enzan grabbed Laika by the hair and practically tore the older youths mouth from Netto's flesh and kissed him hard as he rocked out his orgasm against Laika.

"Wow..." Netto commented softly as he got off Laika weakly and collapsed beside him. Laika wiggled away from Enzan who didn't attempt to move at all.

"Move..." Laika said to Enzan as he tried to untangle himself from the rest of Netto and all of Enzan.

"nuh." Enzan groan moving slightly. Laika stayed between the two boys for a moment, resting before he groaned weakly as he sat up. He rolled over and grabbed the blanket that was almost on the floor and pulled it over them before he laid back down. He cuddled up to Enzan and the silver and black haired boy smiled softly at Laika's actions, and wasn't surprised as Netto copied them.

"Are we going to have this much fun every Halloween Enzan?"

Owari

I honestly thought that I wouldn't be able to finish this before Halloween. It was horrible. I can't believe that I couldn't write a yaoi scene. HA! I proved myself wrong:P Even so; it was more of a LaikaxEnzan fic, than an EnzanxNetto fic than I'd hope, but suddenly as I was writing it, I found myself liking Laika and Enzan more than I liked Netto and Enzan. oh well! Hoped you enjoyed it!


End file.
